bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Tousen
Introduction Tousen is a mid range projectile character, equipped with a stealthy Bankai. He is an exellent keepaway fighter who can slowly accumulate damage against his opponent. Pro *Fairly high stamina (5th stamina tier) *Decent zanpakuto reach *Safe air projectile *Bankai, stealth mode, EX mines *Undestroyable projectile with A *EX combo, fairly useful Con *S eries are unsafe and low priority *Slow GS, hard to hit *Not good at ringout *Low combo damage C~B rank damage output Movelist Analysis S series S-Overhead Slash *decent range, vertical reach *unsafe on block *OTG, catches juggle Sx2-Upper Slash *unsafe on block *catches juggles *the gap between S and Sx2 is nonexistent without delay, unparryable Sx3-Thrust *narrow hit box, good reach *catches juggle *the gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is nonexistent without delay, unparryable Sx4-Teleport Slash *slow to activate, easily interrupted *switchs position, can lead to wallbounce Air S-Air Slash *easy to use, starts close range combat GS-Thrust *no tracking, decent reach *crumble stun, free combo after hit Special Moves A-Kagehoushi (shadow projectile) *slow start up and recovery *undestroyable projectile *juggles on hit *limited range but hits the entire area covered *good assist move *guard crush during bankai B-Mumei Midarezuki *multi hit slash *safe when blocked, parryable *can lead to loop combo against special conditions *cancels to longer combo *cause wall bounce *more hits in bankai Air A-Air projectile *Air projectile, no change in jump trajectory *great keepaway tool *can turn into a mine if it hit the ground *stuns on direct hit, can start combo *fires three projectiles in bankai Supers O-Homing Spikes *multi hit projectile, don't home on moving target, easy to dodge *useful in combo links *during bankai, targets multipe enemies and its unblockable Air O-benihime *50 hits, can cause heavy chip damage *shoots directly below, easy to dodge *guard crush in bankai *floats when firing EX-Haien *unblockable projectile *very slow start up *causes burn effect, slowly damaging enemy while stunning them randomly *spiral juggle with untechable down *can be combo'ed for maximum effect Bankai *turns invisible, enemy can not directly target Tousen *cancels stage effects *the stage turns black, makes it difficult to navigate location EX-Utsusemi *deploys 3 mines which explode, unblockable *does about 20% each *only last until the reiatsu meter depletes *very effective in small stages Combo 1. Sx3, B, EX *sets up for EX, use when enemy has less than 1 bar *limiting the combo to Sx1~2, B(1~2 hits), EX can hit enemy with 1.5 bars *add Sx3 if near a wall 2. Sx3 B or Sx4, Sx3 *wall bounce combo, decent damage 3. Sx3, B, O *fair damage, sets up grab resets 4. Sx3, B, D pad( target change), O, OTG S *low damage, untechable down + chance to hit another enemy with O *might be of use when you need to save a teammate from getting combo'ed 5. GS, ( air O ), Sx3,B *GS combo, use air O if in the corner 6. Grab, ( Air A ), Sx3, B *Grab combo 7. Sx3, B, PU,(Air A), Sx3, B, EX, Sx3, O, Sx3, B *multi hit combo, using PU cnacel, EX cancel, and O cancel link *Air A, will do 3 hits and add good damage, however timing is strict 8. (Loop combo) [ Sx3, B ] x N *Works on Kon *Works on Slopes against Hitsugaya, Yachiru, and Ururu. 9. A, EX *long range EX combo *cancel to EX before popping the hilt, at max range *cancel to EX after popping the hilt at mid range Strategy Mid Range *Spam Air A #good range, safe, and creates mines if missed #combo if you land close enough *Air S #if you approach too close to opponent in the air #combo on hit #block, grab #risky Sx1~3, B. Vary the timing of B to prevent parry, safe on block #blocked Sx1~3, B is unsafe against shunpo. Do Sx3( delay the third hit to catch shunpo) *Air A cancel to Air O #float in air dodge ground based moves *A #when saving teamamte at safe distance #cancel to EX if the damage is needed *GS #works as a counter against enemy mid range poke, Example. Renji's A Bankai *Spam Air A and mix A for guard crush *Sneak up and Sx4 if no bars *Combo into EX for good damge and mine set up *EX is best in small stages *O is good counter against Bankai Renji/Flying Hitsugaya *Sx3 hit or [ Sx3, B, O ] then grab, combo. Enemy can not see this reset. *confirm where you are with A Combo Vid *'Loop Combo'